The disturbance of haruhi suzumiya
by jaketheripper
Summary: An odd character falls out of the sky, quite literally, and is about to fuck shit up.
1. Chapter 1

_i never expected it to end this way, I can't believe I fell out of orbit, what dumb-fuckery landed me in this situation? oh yea, I was fucking around with an asteroid and...ow...never again, if I ever manage to get out of this alive I'm...hello, who's this?_

an innocent looking girl with long red hair wearing a school uniform was approaching the young man at the bottom of the crater, "are you alright?"

he groaned and blinked, "ow."

_she has an odd aura, a time traveler? But she looks so normal, and cute, is she human? Can't tell with this concussion..._

a girl with short brown hair was standing at the edge of the crater, "hey mikuru! is it a rock?"

The girl named mikuru looked up, "no haruhi, it's a boy!"

The girl named haruhi skidded into the crater and looked at him, "hey, space man, are you alright?"

the young man groaned and turned over, at this moment a girl with purple hair walked to the edge of the crater, "what is it?" she asked in a calm but inquisitive voice.

haruhi called up the crater, "it's a boy!"

the young man turned over and sat up, "OY, where am I?"

haruhi grasped his face and pulled it close to hers, scrutinizing him, pinching his face, "what's your name and how'd you survive that fall?"

the young man groaned, "uhh, I'm Kurikaizu, and why are you not freaking out? Or do you have Xandians on your planet too?"

Haruhi raised an eyebrow, "what do you mean? You look human."

kurikaizu felt his bare chest and gasped, "where the hell did my fur go?"

he stood up and everyone suddenly realized he was naked, mikuru blushed hard and haruhi interestedly inspected the boy's privates, blushing himself, a large, flat tail covered his junk and the girls jumped back, "woa!"

"Could somebody please get me some pants?"


	2. Chapter 2

_there us no way this is happening _thought Kurikaizu as he was walked into the locker rooms by Kyon and Itsuki, who were sheparded by an enthusiastic haruhi, "c'mon! c'mon! we've got to get him some clothes!"

Kyon sighed, "just a minute haruhi its not like the locker room is-OOF!" it immediatley appeared that they were not as far around the school as they had thought, because both Kyon, Kurikaizu and Itsuki piled into the wall of the gym, "ow." said Kurikaizu, who was at the front of the back up.

Mikuru took the time to interject in order to keep things calm, "oh look! there's the gym!"

"so it would seem." said a smiling Itsuki as he pried himself from the pile up and opening the door.

Kyon pushed Kurikaizu inside, who was still naked and having to cover up his modesty with his beaver like flesh colored tail, his ears, which they had just noticed were long and stiff were folded back in an annoyed position, they couldnt get over how odd this boy looked, mikuru in particular was having trouble with his previous comment, "where'd my fur go?"

they reached the locker room and began to look for clothes, eventually they came by some that were conveniantly in his size, he donned the school uniform and began to think, "hmm, so where am i?"

Haruhi, who was still a bit confused from her glance at his alien genitals, got in his face and began bombarding him with questions, "who are you? where are you from? why do you have a tail? why are your ears like that? and why do you have two...nevermind about that last one i dont want to know."

Kurikaizu nearly fell over, but steadied himself, "my name is Kurikaizu kodai, I am the warrior prince of Xan, my home world, as to my features, you have yet to see my fur, which i believe should come in as soon as i recover my strength, and i need to get off planet."

Haruhi groaned and smacked him, "your not leaving, not till i get to see what you really look like, what color is your fur?"

Kurikaizu sighed, "bright neon green."

Haruhi sat down, "does it get cold on your planet?"

Kurikaizu smiled, "its mostly ice."

Kyon grumbled, "great, an alien, what am i supposed to believe next?"

this time Yuki spoke up, "i've never really heard of Xan, is it a backwater planet?"

Kyon groaned, "of course, she would be one too."

Kurikaizu jumped, realizing with some shock that this creature was in no way human, like most of the people here in this group, "uh...no...we just keep to ourselves."

Itsuki glanced around and asked his own question, "can you tell if someone isnt human?"

Kurikaizu looked at Itsuki and his pupils widened, "oh...oh man...y-yes i can...you're a...nevermind."

he looked away and Haruhi looked confused, "so you can tell if someone is human or not?"

Kurikaizu looked at Haruhi and smiled, "yes, yes i can."

haruhi jumped up and down, "ohmanohmanohmanohmanohman! you and i are gonna be such great friends! and there's no way im letting you get off planet."

Kurikaizu sighed and started to protest, but he suddenly felt curious about this planet, _why do i feel this way? can it be her? _he looked at Haruhi who was rummaging in her bag, _it must be._

while he was still deep in thought, Haruhi thrust a red band into his arms, it read "SOS" in japanese, "there! you are an official member of the SOS brigade!"

Kurikaizu looked at it and Kyon tied it around his shirt sleeve, "welcome to the club."

_ah nuts_


	3. Chapter 3

_this is so wrong._ thought Kurikaizu as Haruhi walked him around, "just follow me around and everything should be fine." she looked and saw that his ears were bent back, his eyes silently protested, she ruffled his wig, which she had given him to cover up his baldness and make him appear human, it was brown, "dont worry, Kuri, it's all going to be ok, you'll get used to this i promise." _the way she speaks to me...it's...friendly enough...im no prisoner but she's correct, i should stay close, this could get ugly. _he sighed, "alright, Haruhi, I am at your mercy."

Haruhi smiled her arrogant smile, "you're damn right you are, now come with me." she grabbed his arm and pulled him into class, she sat him down and sat next to him as the teacher had his back to the board and the door had been open, he had not seemed to notice.

"now, as we continue with the war in the sengoku period, I urge you to take good notes, what you hear in this lesson will be on the test."

**the next few days passed mostly without incident, Kurikaizu stayed with Haruhi and attended meetings of the SOS brigade, Kurikaizu slowly regained his inner strength until one day, particularly a monday, during a brigade meeting, Kurikaizu stood up.**

"alright everyone, i know you have been waiting for me to recover my strength, or at least Haruhi has." he nodded to her and she smiled, "are you sure your at full strength?" he smiled, "yes, now observe my true form." he concentrated and focused his energy, regenerating his bodyhair would be difficult, but he felt strong enough to do it.

he growled as his fur came in, his wig was pushed off as a mane of green hair took it's place, spanning down his back and resting at his waist line, his tail was coated in the stuff, it flared out of his pants, his hands grew claws and his face elongated into a snout, he stood before them, a full Xandian, he had been bulky before but now he was bursting his school uniform, he roared and smiled, "well?"

he was shocked to see that Kyon was not the only one hiding behind their chairs.

Haruhi smiled and felt his fur, "this is...amazing..." she hugs Kurikaizu tightly, "so fuzzy...but.."

she pulls away, "we dont need you in your full form, we need you to look human, can you change back?"

the others slowly crept out from behind their chairs, Itsuki studdied him, _this one has...too much power, this shouldnt be possible..._

Kurikaizu sighed, "i feel naked without my fur..."

she smacks him again, "revert or someone will call the police, none of us, but if someone sees you, my jolly green friend, they'll flip!"

Kurikaizu sighed, "fffffine..." his fur returns to where it came, his tail retracted and his ears shrunk back to human ears, he looked at his hairless face in the window, _how do i look so human now? that was my true form, how do i look more human than before?_

what he didnt know is that Haruhi's way of thinking had given him a new ability, a human form that consistently made him appear normal, rather than his old hairless form, which aroused suspicion on more than one occasion.

he sat down and Haruhi clapped him on the shoulder, "it's alright, Kuri, now, start scanning! i want to know how many strange beings go to this school!

Kurikaizu's eyes widened and turned yellow, "hmm...the only people i can see as not normal is-" suddenly everything turned black and white, Kurikaizu was the only one still in color, he heard someone, it was Yuki.

_Haruhi is ignorant of our origins, she must remain so, you will not compromise that or i will personally turn you into a mental vegitable, is that clear?_

Kurikaizu gulped, _crystal..._

immediatley after he said this, things sped up again and everything was in color, he immediatley changed tack, "me, the only one abnormal here is me."

Haruhi looked disappointed, "well...what about me?"

Kurikaizu sighed, "you're...im not getting a reading, you dont register on my radar..."

Haruhi giggled, "i KNEW i was special!"

Kyon grumbled, "mrrrr..."


End file.
